elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Onuja
|class = |skills = |faction = Ebonheart Pact |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Othrenis |region = Stonefalls |province = Morrowind |quests = Mystery of Othrenis Wake the Dead To Ash Mountain |voice = |dlc = Base }} Onuja is an Argonian scout working under Garyn Indoril. He was sent to Othrenis in order to gather information of how to bind Balreth. He appears very cowardly and easily startled. Interactions Mystery of Othrenis Garyn Indoril sends the Vestige at Othrenis, in order to help his scout Onuja. Wake the Dead Onuja believes that Mavos Siloreth is the one to consult on how to stop Balreth, and he needs help in order to perform the ritual to wake him. To Ash Mountain Dialogue ;Mystery of Othrenis "You startled me! Are you just playing tricks on me, dryskin?" :Garyn sent me. How can I help? "Oh. That's good, then. I'm pleased to see a friendly snout. That's much better than all the dead faces lately. Why is it Elves who die cannot stay in the ground?" ;Wake the Dead ""Just read some old runes," he said. He didn't mention how ... active the dead are here." :What can I do to help? "You're the sun on my scales. Your answer lies with Mavos Siloreth. He bound the Brother of Strife long ago. We need his knowledge, but a highborn like him could be ... um, difficult." ::How do we make Mavos cooperate? "Oh, you can't make a highborn serve! You need flattery. If we're properly respectful, he may appear. My scrolls say there's a shrine on the east rise and one on the west. Honor him at both. Then meet me at the center of Othrenis." :::I'll do this. "Go. And remember—try to sound humble when you chant Mavos' name. When you meet me at the center of Othrenis, be ready. There is more to do there." ::::How did Mavos learn how to bind Balreth? "Mavos is ancient, so he knew ancient secrets. How else? He helped bind this dangerous weapon, but he died a long, long time ago." :::::Why was Balreth bound? "During the First Era, the Chimer created the Brothers of Strife in a desperate bid to defeat their enemies. Look what it did in a single day! My scales shrivel thinking about that heat. Who would let it roam free?" After chanting at the two shrines: "By my egg! You startled me. Please, no more. Were you very humble as you sought the honor of Mavos' presence?" :Yes. What's the next step, Onuja? "It's time. Honor Mavos at this brazier in the center of Othrenis. By the way, the dead may want your blood for daring to disturb a highborn. I'll just wait over here until you're done." After honoring Mavos at the brazier: "You make it look easy. At least, what I saw when I wasn't hiding and squealing like a hatchling. I know I'm not brave. But did you hear his voice? Mavos has returned." :Great. Where can I find him? "He's important, so he gets the important-looking tomb. It's the largest crypt in the necropolis. I'll ... uh ... be gathering my notes. Don't wait for me." Appearances * de:Onuja fr:Onuja Category:Online: Argonians Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Stonefalls Characters Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Members